What Silver Wants
by apelilly
Summary: "When Silver is four years old, what he wants more than anything is a pokemon." M just in case. Also, slash.


This title makes me think of the movie _What Women Want _and I don't know how I feel about that. :/ Anyway, I've seen this kind of fic structure around before and I wanted to try it out. I like age thirteen the most (actually, it's the only one I like and it's still not very good). Well, I don't own Pokemon and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**What Silver Wants**

.**  
**

When Silver is four years old, what he wants more than anything is a pokemon.

Not just any pokemon either; Silver wants the strongest, fastest, smartest and _bestest_ pokemon there is. He's Giovanni's son, after all, so he should be _entitled _to one. And besides, the grunts promised that he'd get one if he behaved himself in the restaurant during the dinner that his father was currently an hour and a half late for.

It was while he is doing his very best not to chew with his mouth open and wondering what type of pokemon he'd get, when a grunt's phone goes off and they were promptly informed that Giovanni wasn't coming because something urgent had come up and they were to return to headquarters _immediately_.

Silver never did get a pokemon that day, despite behaving on the car ride home too.

.

When Silver is seven years old, it's his birthday and even though he's mentioned (more like demanded) wanting a super cool pokemon until he's blue in the face, what he really wants is to be found.

He's wandering aimlessly around Saffron City, lost and separated from the grunts who look after him; hoping that someone will recognize who he is—who his _father _is—and understand how important it is that they return him home safely.

The problem is that no one does. Silver is alone, helpless and, if he's being honest with himself, scared. What if something happens to him? What if he gets kidnapped or starves to death or a wild pokemon appears and rips him to shreds? That last one is a stretch, yes, but it isn't _impossible_.

Eventually, the grunts do find him and Silver yells and kicks and screams, calling them useless and incompetent. After all, this wouldn't have happened if they had just given him a pokemon that could teleport.

.

At the age of thirteen, Silver comprehends that his body is _changing _and he wants to know why. There is new hair where there had been no hair before. His limbs are getting longer and aren't quite right for his body anymore. He's been having weird dreams and…leaking because of them. That's never happened before.

Also, body odor. He _stinks_.

Unfortunately, Silver doesn't really have anyone to talk to about this. He doesn't exactly have a lot of friends, not that he cares. The people who are actually considered his "friends" annoy the shit out of him anyway so he's not about to go make new ones and add to the constant headache they give him. Sometimes though, it would be helpful to have someone explain to him exactly what's going on here.

When Silver learns that Gold has been going through the same thing, the other boy offers to help him out and says that Silver can totally ask his mom any questions he may have because Gold's already offered to share the woman in question with him anyway.

Silver refuses, of course because that's _humiliating _and _awkward_. Once his voice begins changing, however, he decides to reconsider.

.

Silver wasn't completely sure what he wanted when he turned sixteen, but he guesses making out with Gold after losing another pokemon battle to the boy is good enough. Because Gold's mouth is hot but moist and his hands are everywhere; his face, shoulders, torso, back and presently, his ass. It's a little rough, but nice.

Silver would have told him to slow down if his mouth wasn't otherwise preoccupied, but once Gold's hands have undone his pants and are fumbling inside to stroke him with all the grace of the decidedly inexperienced, he figures it's a bit too late. Silver comes and it's better than any time he's ever jerked himself off, ever. Hell, it may even be better than poke-battling.

Then Gold, panting, says, "Wow. That was fast."

Silver smacks him hard before pulling him into another heated kiss.

.

When the age of twenty-four rolls around, Silver's life has become fairly stable (as stable as it can get for someone like him, anyway). For the most part, he always knows what he wants and what he doesn't want. He wants to travel with Gold; see the world and have battles and help his pokemon become as strong as they can possibly be. What Silver doesn't want is to see a team rocket uniform for the rest of his natural life; if he does, he'll probably get worked up and punch something.

Also, if he can help it, Silver doesn't want to end up alone again and he's been assured many times by Gold that he won't. Silver is very close to believing him.

Unfortunately, there are still times when Silver finds himself unsure of what he wants. Like whenever the topic of his absent father is brought up; Silver is still bitter but part of him admits that, if given the chance, he'd find the bastard's whereabouts and demand the truth. Why was he so neglectful? Why couldn't he be around more? How could he just abandon Silver the way he did? Was world domination really more important that his own flesh and blood?

The other part of him, however, would rather eat glass than hear the answers to any of those questions. He's a little frightened to actually find out the truth because it might just lead to more hate and anger that he knows he doesn't want or need. He's beginning to put all of that behind him; to bury it in the past and move on. Gold and the others have helped with that a lot.

And Silver is positive of one thing: at that moment, what he really wants more than anything, is to show the world, not the isolated, spiteful boy he used to be, but the strong, decent man he has finally become.

* * *

Writing Silver is hard. ):


End file.
